


I can't stop thinking that I can't stop thinking

by Hieiandshino



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, I should be sleeping, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pink Panties, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sanji in Panties, Sexual Humor, Then, Top Roronoa Zoro, Uke Vinsmoke Sanji, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: In which Brook changes tactics and Zoro is not amused. Everyone else is, though.(unrevised work)





	I can't stop thinking that I can't stop thinking

**Author's Note:**

> _One Piece_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "100 letters", by Halsey.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

It's a nice day, which means it'll soon spiral out of control. Zoro knows this things. Can smell it in the air, the tension only peace can bring mixing with the ocean's salty smell and the Cook's food. Zoro opens his one eye and stares at the sky, but there are no clouds right now. Not that this means it won't rain — he now knows the sea well enough to know it means jack shit.

Still, there is no sign of tempests, storms or Marine ships. It can only mean one thing: trouble will come from under or from the inside.

Nami seems to feel this too as she reminds everyone to not trash the ship for no reason. There is no sign of land, so it is better to not use all essential materials just yet.

Or ever.

Nami watches Luffy closely, but everything begins with the shitty Cook.

Well, technically, everything begins with Brook.

He comes down with a happy smile on his skull face and greets everyone. Brook doesn't ask to see Nami or Robin's panties, which in hindsight is quite suspicious in on itself. Zoro takes notice and when Brook approaches him, he teases: “Gave up already?”

Brook stares at him for a moment, until he understands what this is about. “Oh no! I'm just changing tactics.” Zoro's confused face is enough a question. “I have noticed I was being quite short-sighted on my options.”

“I don't see another woman here.” Zoro notes. “So there's no one wearing panties in this ship.”

Brook tilts his head to one side and keeps quiet. Zoro, who has seen enough things in his life to not be bothered easily, finds out it is unnerving to stare at Brook's blank sockets, where his eyes should be. It's a darkness there that makes no sense, like all devil fruits.

Sanji breaks their staring contest by calling them all for lunch.

.

Zoro forgets about Brook’s comment for the remaining of the day. Confusion comes in the form of a Sea King that ends up exploding — thanks to Franky — all over the ship, so everyone is forced to clean the Sunny for the rest of the day. When everything is shining, it’s already night. Dinner is quiet in its own loud way and Zoro is too busy stuffing his food on his mouth to notice the way Brook stares at the Cook.

That’s a lie.

Zoro watches Brook watching the Cook because he is the one who normally watches the Cook. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he watches the Cook most of the time. It’s the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he could kill everything with those light steps of his but chooses to twirl around them, his pace almost a dance and sometimes Zoro has the impression the Cook would fair well on a dancing company.

However, Brook’s sudden curiosity towards the Cook is weird enough to make him curious, even more when part of him doesn’t like it. Did he notice something Zoro didn’t? It doesn’t sit well with him. So, when everyone parts ways after dinner and the Cook sets to clean the kitchen, Zoro gets up and notices Brook didn’t. He narrows his eyes and motions to leave the galley, closes the door and sits right next to it, under the window.

He waits.

“Sanji-kun.” Brook says after a few seconds alone with the Cook.

“Brook.” The Cook answers and his steps echo lightly. Zoro knows he could be silent, completely silent — like Robin and he can be, most of the time —, but chooses to make sound because around their nakama he lets his guard down, becomes loud and brash, lets his steps become heavier, something neither Zoro nor Robin learned yet. How to be a battleship outside the Sunny and something entirely different inside. “What can I help you with?” There is no edge to his voice, not like when he speaks to Zoro. It’s the same tone he uses to every other male nakama on this ship. Zoro likes to be the exception.

There is a moment of silence, and Zoro reads it as it is: hesitation. Then, Brook says: “May I see your panties?”

Zoro chokes on his own saliva.

.

He should be sleeping, but can’t. For the first time since forever — since Kuina — Zoro can’t sleep. He replays the small conversation between Brook and the Cook in his mind and can’t stop.

It doesn’t make any sense.

Brook did say he was shortsighted when it came to people who wore panties on the shit but to ask the Cook of all people? Why not Zoro? Ok, he doesn’t wear panties, but he uses undergarments like everyone else.

Except…

Except Brook asked for  _panties_ and if he decided to expand his tastes, he wouldn’t need to ask the Cook. He could just stare at Franky like Robin sometimes did — and, no, he’s not going there  _at all_ , for his own sake — and that would be it.

The answer to this question was an easy one. As Zoro glances to the Cook’s hammock and stares at his sleeping form — one hand falling off the hammock, his face peaceful for once, hair falling off it, showing his ridiculous brows —, he refuses to properly understand.

It would mean that—

Zoro’s eyes fall to Sanji’s open legs, to the darkness of his pants.

No sleep come to him that night.

.

What’s the worse thing, the worse thing of all this, is that after a moment of silence between the Cook and Brook, the former  _thanked_ the Cook, who replied “No problem.”

_No problem._

Zoro stares at the Cook’s ass as he saunters towards the ladies, as he leans forward them to give them their drinks. Zoro frowns after a moment.

Is he wearing panties today? Does he wear them often? Does he wear them at all or was this just a joke between Brook and the Cook, knowing Zoro would get curious ( _please be this, please be this one_ )?

More important: how did Brook know? Zoro is staring at the black pants and there is no way to say if the Cook is wearing panties,  _normal_ undergarments or nothing.

He feels himself get harder at the idea of Sanji going commando.

Zoro groans.

.

There is an island and they are alone on the ship. Zoro and the Cook, that is. The Cook because he has to watch the ship and Zoro because—

Well, he’s still trying to figure it out.

He doesn’t  _want to_ , okay. He is not particularly happy about thinking about the Cook this way, but every time he looks at him he thinks of Brook’s question, the silence, the  _thank you_ and the  _no problem_.

Sure, he could be like Brook and ask this directly, but he is Zoro and he does not ask things to the Cook. He just takes the sake and walks around the galley and eats his food without saying thank you and starts fights.

He’s been starting fights. Lots of them. To the point Franky is in a bad mood with them both and Luffy is a little bit suspicious that they are not getting along well — they never did, but try telling Luffy  _that_. However, Zoro stares and the Cook notices — he’s too perceptive for his own good — and he asks what the hell is Zoro looking at and Zoro rises to the challenge and says something idiotic and—

He just wants to  _know_.

Zoro even stares at Robin and Nami, their asses, that is. It’s weird and totally not him, but they are the only people who also wear panties — if the Cook wears them, that is; Zoro is almost sure he is messing with him together with Brook. Frustratingly, he notices there is no way to tell if the Cook is wearing panties or not by looking at them: there is no mark on their bottoms as they move or bend. There is no tiny clue that they’re wearing something underneath their skirts or not.

The thought of Robin and Nami going commando does nothing to him. _Nothing_. He pays no mind because of course it wouldn’t.

( _but when he thinks of the Cook_ —)

Let’s just not go there, okay?

So panties work like boxer briefs, basically. They don’t mark the clothes of whoever is wearing them. Who knew?

...Everyone knew. Zoro knows. He knew before. It’s just that—

He sighs for the twelfth time that day. He’s going insane.

“What are you sighing about?” The Cook’s voice rings near him.

Zoro looks up and there he is. The Cook, bending towards him, frowning. There is a lit cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. He passes it to Zoro without saying anything else and he takes it, grateful. His eyes travel to the Cook’s legs. They are slightly open, standing their ground. Strong.

He wants to ask if the panties don’t hurt his dick.

Zoro flushes.  _His dick_.

“Oi, marimo, I asked you a question!”

“I’m just tired of seeing your pathetic ass—”  _Ass_ , why did he mention his ass? “—on the ship.”

A leg comes to him and Zoro dodges it easily.

“ _Nobody asked you to stay!_ ” The Cook screams and Zoro unsheathes his swords. All three of them.

Good. He can work with this.

And if he keeps his eyes on the Cook’s crotch… Well, he is just anticipating his moves.

.

“Why are you staring at Sanji’s ass?” Luffy asks suddenly, one day.

Zoro spills his sake.  _Damn it, it was expensive_.

“What?”

“Why are you staring at Sanji’s ass?” Luffy says it again, slower this time, almost as if talking to a child. Zoro wants to throw him overboard, Captain or not.

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are.” Chopper says next to him. Zoro startles a little. Goddamn it.

“No, I’m  _not_.”

“You’re not what?” Usopp chirps in and maybe Zoro should throw himself overboard.

“Staring at Sanji’s ass.” Luffy replies and  _my God, what is this_.

“Ah.” Usopp says and then: “You are.”

“I  _wasn’t_.”

“Well, not right now.” Usopp supplies. “But you kinda are.”

“When?”

“Uh— All the time.”

“No!” Chopper corrects him. “Not at night. At night Zoro stares at his face. Or his crotch.”

There is silence between the four of them and then Usopp and Luffy stare at him. Zoro hides his face on one hand.

“That’s okay.” Luffy says after a moment. “I stare at Sanji all the time.”

“That’s because you’re always asking for food.” Usopp reminds him.

“ _Still._ ” Luffy insists as if this was the whole point.

.

Later that day, after Zoro goes hiding at the aquarium — and considers drowning — and finally finds the courage to face the world again, Usopp supplies him with tales about how he wooed princesses all over the world and that he now sails with them losers because he is making a promise so he is worthy to marry the most beautiful princess in the world — her name is Kaya, but Usopp doesn’t need to say for Zoro to know — and gives him advice on how to pick up guys.

It’s very unhelpful and would never work with the Cook.

Not that he thought about it. Or considered. Of course not.

Luffy, on his part, decided to remain quiet, but now he is smiling too much when he looks at Zoro and it’s very disturbing. Every time the Cook and he face off, Luffy tells Franky to let them be, because they aren’t hurting each other  _at all_ — Franky always reminds Luffy that isn’t the point, the point is that  _the Sunny is getting hurt_.

Still, better than Chopper who lend him books on sexual reproduction and a  _kama sutra_ that Zoro is pretty sure belongs to Robin or Franky, if the oil marks on some pages are enough clue — and that is  _disturbing_ , but Zoro has to say the two of them are very creative if they are really using the book as a reference. He just doesn’t know if any of them are flexible enough for some lessons, but his mind supplies that the Cook is. And then Zoro pretends he did not think of that at all and tries to move on with his life.

And then Chopper hands him a bottle of lubricant and tells him that the important thing is to be safe. It’s very awkward, even though Chopper doesn’t seem to mind at all.

This is getting out of hand. There is only one thing to be done.

.

Zoro delays the inevitable for days, until he finally gets the courage to ask the Cook. Actually, he snaps, his control non-existent after Brook stays again on the galley after a meal.

He  _has_ to know.

So he barges in the galley and screams to Brook: “Out! Out!  _Out!_ ” and then turns to the Cook, who is in the middle of screaming “ _What the hell?”_ and says it “Show it to  _me what you were going to show him!_ ”

There is some silence. Brook is nowhere to be seen. The Cook stares at Zoro for a long moment before he moves to the stove and brings a kettle near him. He then grabs a cup on the table and pours the contents inside before giving it to Zoro. The smell of tea — the one Brook always drinks — fills the galley and, okay, maybe he read the entire situation wrong.

Zoro wants to throw the cup on the floor and then go drown himself in the sea, but he has a dream to fulfill and also the Cook would be pissed if he broke his porcelain.

“I didn’t know you liked tea so much.” The Cook comments and Zoro feels his body warm up at the same temperature as the tea on his hand.  _Goddamn it_.

“I’m not—” He licks his lips, suddenly dry. “I’m not here for the tea— Nevermind. Thank you.”

He turns to leave, with the tea, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. “What’s going on?” The Cook asks, his voice suddenly worried.

“Nothing, why?”

“You just said  _thank you_ to me.”

Zoro rolls his eyes but turns to face him. He settles the cup of tea on the table before he stares the Cook in his eyes. Then, he says: “Show it to me.”

“The te—?”

“The panties, you  _idiot_.”

“Oh.” The Cook says, voice small and surprised. He looks away, then, and Zoro only notices he is blushing because the tips of his ears are red. “Uh, now?”

Zoro frowns. “Yes, now. I wouldn’t be asking if it was for later.”

Sanji sighs and unfastens his pants, growing redder and redder. Zoro wonders with his blush spreads through his whole body.

.

Later, when the sun is finally rising again, Zoro leaves the galley to see Brook staring at the sea and composing something on his violin. He must have been on the crow nest all night since it was his watch. Zoro approaches him and offers Brook a small cup of tea, a peace offering and maybe a thank you.

“Oh.” Brook says.

“I reheated. Cook said it would do no good, but—”

“It’s okay. Earl Grey is always good, prepared at the time or reheated.”

There is silence between then as the sun rises slowly, the sea turning orange in front of them.

His shoulders burn where the Cook’s nails dug into his skin, so sharp and yet so small, scratching all the way down before settling on his hips. There could be scars, if the way his skin hurts where it touches the fabric, but Zoro is okay with that. It’s the type of scar on his back he will not mind. 

As long as it’s the Cook’s nails digging in and marking him forever as Zoro thrusts into him and leaves him sore and done for, the way he wants ( _and he wanted it, he said it so, over and over again. Between the moans and the gasps, the surprisingly soft murmur of_ faster, harder, I don’t want to walk tomorrow, Zoro, please, I don’t want to— ah—  _was loud inside the galley, loud inside his mind_ ).

Brook drinks the tea and it’s a sight: a skeleton drinking when he has no stomach. He sips carefully, pensive and Zoro remembers why he likes this man so much. Why he admires him so.

“What color is it?” Brook asks, suddenly. Zoro smirks.

“It was pink.” Satin, translucent, barely covering the Cook. His mouth was dry when he asked, but it was wet when he saw it.

“Was?”

There may be evidence of what it was in the galley still, but Zoro is not sure anymore. The Cook probably threw it away after they were done for good — needing Zoro's help to walk, just like he asked. A shame. It was pretty. Pink, satin, translucent, but too delicate. He ripped it off the Cook easily on his rush to take them off between the kisses and bites Zoro was giving and receiving. Still, it was obscenely pleasant to see it destroyed next to the Cook’s pliant body as he sucked on Zoro’s fingers to not scream and wake everyone else.

“Was.” Zoro says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping or reading or writing my thesis, but nope. This is what I'm doing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was actually pretty fun to read. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
